Blog de usuário:Salvatore Doni 666/Star Butterfly
'Sumário' |-|1ª Temporada=thumb|300px |-|3ª Temporada= center|500px Princesa Star Butterfly é a principal protagonista de Star vs. as Forças do Mal. Ela é uma princesa adolescente do Reino de Mewni (localizada em outra dimensão) enviada à Terra por seus pais, a fim de aprender a usar a varinha mágica real. Star é muito enérgica e amigável. Ela adora se divertir e geralmente tem uma visão otimista da vida. Ela adora ajudar os outros e sempre que ela vê que alguém está chateado, ela faz o melhor para animá-los. Estranhos, em seus olhos, são apenas amigos que ela ainda não conheceu, e ela se sente mal se machuca os sentimentos de alguém, seja intencionalmente ou não. Star tem uma atitude feliz e sempre tenta colocar um sorriso no rosto de todos. Ela também trabalha muito duro em direção a seus objetivos, tanto que, às vezes, ela acabará extremamente destituída de sono, como mostrado em "Monster Arm". 'Poderes e Estatísticas' Hierarquia: 3-A Nome: Star Butterfly Obra/Franquia: Star vs as Forças do Mal Gênero: Feminino Idade: 14 anos Classificação: Princesa de Mewni Poderes e Habilidades: Manipulação Temporal (Tipo 2), Teletransporte (Criação de portais), Deletar a Gravidade, Anulação de Regeneração e Imortalidade, Manipulação da Matéria, Telecinese, Voo, Ignorar Resistência Convencional (Cortar o Espaço), Reverter Possessão, Invocação, Manipulação de Plantas, Criação de Vida, Manipulação Climática, Magia (Tipos 1 e 2), Manipulação Elemental (Fogo e Gelo), Criação de Barreiras, Clonagem, Transmutação, Ressurreição (Tipo 1), Criação de Buracos Negro, Teletransporte (Habilidade específica), Manipulação Mental (Tipos B e C). Estado Dimensional: 4 Cordas com a Varinha ('Star congelou o tempo de maneira que apenas um lorde quadridimensional poderia reiniciá-lo, ele pede para Star nunca mais o congelar, senão ela destruiria o tempo) 'Energia Destrutiva: Nível Universal (Rainha Butterfly diz que a se a Varinha Mágica Real cair nas mãos das forças do mal o universo pode ser destruído. Baby diz que Star é mais poderosa que a Rainha Butterfly, sendo ela a antiga portadora da Varinha. Facilmente derrotou Toffe) Velocidade: Sub-Relativista (Superior a Hekappo que cruzou um planeta com tamanho comparável ao da terra em 4 segundos ) Força de Levantamento: Classe 1 (Ergueu um carro com Oscar dentro) Força do Soco: Classe KJ Resistência: Nível Universal (Acima de sua mãe que enfrentou Toffe. Toffe derrotou todo o Alto Conselho da Magia dentro de um mero hospedeiro) Estamina: Mediana Alcance: Nível Universal (Congelou o tempo de todas as dimensão do universo) Inteligência: Mediana Fraqueza(s): Devido a sua personalidade infantil, Star raramente usa todo o seu poder. Equipamentos ' 'Tesouras Dimensionais *São tesouras mágicas criadas por Hekappo que servem para cortar o espaço , assim abrindo portais até outras dimensões. S2E32_Star_takes_out_Marco's_dimensional_scissors.png 'Livro de instruções mágicas' *Também chamado de Livro dos feitiços, é o livro dado a Star Butterfly para ajudá-la a usar a varinha mágica real. Ele contém feitiços mágicos que foram dominados e escritos pelos proprietários anteriores da varinha. Infelizmente, de acordo com Star, o livro é uma bagunça desorganizada completa, dificultando a busca em suas páginas. No entanto, o Glossaryck '''existe dentro do livro para ajudar os usuários a localizar determinados termos. Em "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown", o livro é roubado por Ludo. Misteriosamente, o livro é encontrado completamente vazio em "Starcrushed". Mais tarde, revelou-se um livro de chamariz, como Toffee tinha escondido o livro real para iniciar um esquema para absorver os poderes do '''Alto Escalão da Magia. Em "Book Be Gone", o livro é lançado em um fogo por Ludo e queimado em cinzas, juntamente com o Glossaryck. Magic-Instruction-Book.png|Livro de instruções mágicas 'Páginas' ' 1dscs.png|O olho que Tudo Vê 2ygh.png|Levitato 3fvrde.png|Returneo Armeus Normalreno 4sfdcs.png|Índice edcfre.png|Invocação dos Guerreiros Unicórnios 6tdf5re4.png|O que fazer se você deletar a gravidade 7grc.png|O que fazer se você destruir uma dimensão 8grevva.png|O que fazer se você congelar o tempo 9resgvr.png|O que fazer se você ressuscitar os mortos ' 'Varinha Mágica Real' |-|1ª Temporada=thumb|center| A varinha de Star Butterfly, também chamada de varinha mágica real, é um item mágico da família real sendo a maior herança familiar do Reino de Mewni. Star Butterfly recebeu a varinha de sua mãe, Queen Butterfly, quando completou as 14, e ela deve protegê-la enquanto tenta descobrir como usá-la. Em "Storm the Castle", Star destrói sua varinha com o "Whispering Spell" para salvar Marco de Toffee. Enquanto a varinha é recuperada e tem uma nova atualização, uma parte dela é deixada para trás. Em Star vs. the Forces of Evil: The Battle for Mewni, a varinha recebe mais uma atualização durante a derrota final de Toffee, e as duas metades da varinha são juntas novamente. |-|2ª Temporada= thumb|center| A varinha de Star Butterfly, também chamada de varinha mágica real, é um item mágico da família real sendo a maior herança familiar do Reino de Mewni. Star Butterfly recebeu a varinha de sua mãe, Queen Butterfly, quando completou as 14, e ela deve protegê-la enquanto tenta descobrir como usá-la. Em "Storm the Castle", Star destrói sua varinha com o "Whispering Spell" para salvar Marco de Toffee. Enquanto a varinha é recuperada e tem uma nova atualização, uma parte dela é deixada para trás. Em Star vs. the Forces of Evil: The Battle for Mewni, a varinha recebe mais uma atualização durante a derrota final de Toffee, e as duas metades da varinha são juntas novamente. |-|Varinha maligna=thumb|center| A varinha de Star Butterfly, também chamada de varinha mágica real, é um item mágico da família real sendo a maior herança familiar do Reino de Mewni. Star Butterfly recebeu a varinha de sua mãe, Queen Butterfly, quando completou as 14, e ela deve protegê-la enquanto tenta descobrir como usá-la. Em "Storm the Castle", Star destrói sua varinha com o "Whispering Spell" para salvar Marco de Toffee. Enquanto a varinha é recuperada e tem uma nova atualização, uma parte dela é deixada para trás. Em Star vs. the Forces of Evil: The Battle for Mewni, a varinha recebe mais uma atualização durante a derrota final de Toffee, e as duas metades da varinha são juntas novamente. |-|2ª Temporada=thumb|center| A varinha de Star Butterfly, também chamada de varinha mágica real, é um item mágico e a família real da maior herança familiar do Reino de Mewni. Star Butterfly recebeu a varinha de sua mãe, Queen Butterfly, quando completou as 14, e ela deve protegê-la enquanto tenta descobrir como usá-la. Em "Storm the Castle", Star destrói sua varinha com o "Whispering Spell" para salvar Marco de Toffee. Enquanto a varinha é recuperada e tem uma nova atualização, uma parte dela é deixada para trás. Em Star vs. the Forces of Evil: The Battle for Mewni, a varinha recebe mais uma atualização durante a derrota final de Toffee, e as duas metades da varinha são juntas novamente. 'Técnicas Notável ' 'Feitiços Ofensivos' Pesadel.png|Pesadelo de gatinho bacon Havaiano kkk.png|Raio de coelhinho starr.png|Explosão da morte de extinção total cataclísmica 4h.png|Ataque dos corações adagas de cristal 5.png|Raio de cupcakes 6jjg.png|Raio Glowworn 7çl.png|Tsunami de mega peixes-estrela 1bm.png|Mega raio de destruição cogumelo 2ghjkl.png|Raio Narval 3tyuio.png|Avalanche de arco-íris 4bbnm,.png|Raio Arco-íris 5bnm,.png|Soco de arco-íris 6mmmm.png|Framboesa Panzerfaust 7vgfds.png|Canhão cintilante de destruição 8.png|Tiros explosivos de estrela 9dcfv.png|Explosão da aranha com um chapéu 10swdxc.png|Devastação de margaridas estelares 11dfghjk.png|Super Rainbow Dolphin Slap 1zaxc.png|Tempestade do super geiser 2okm,.png|Super terremoto de morangos 4vbcsa.png|Bomba de sanguessuga supersônica 3sd vfd.png|Tsunami de Xarope 5vbnm,.png|Tiara tornado 1dfghjkl.png|Raio borboleta turbo nuclear 2wrfgv.png|Tempestade de gelo hiper-baixa 3dbvfgc.png|Feitiço sem nome invocador de míssil transformar 8.png|Mística alucinação de jujuba 'Pesadelo de gatinho bacon Havaiano' *Atira uma explosão de gatinhos de três olhos, bacon e abacaxis. 'Raio de coelhinho' *Atira uma poderosa explosão de energia de coelhos. Usado por Star para pular por uma grande distância. 'Explosão da morte de extinção total cataclísmica' *Desconhecido; Marco interrompe Star antes que ela possa lançar este feitiço em um mosquito. Provavelmente, ele gera uma grande explosão de energia a nível de extinção. 'Ataque dos corações adagas de cristal ' *Dispara adagas em forma de coração que são usados como projéteis. 'Raio de Cupcakes' *Convoca cupcakes cor-de-rosa 'Raio Glowworn' *Atira os glowworms azuis que explodem no impacto. 'Tsunami de mega Peixe-estrela ' *Cria uma explosão de água veloz e peixes-estrela. 'Mega raio de destruição cogumelo ' *Cria uma explosão de cogumelos que faz com que os inimigos cultivem cogumelos em seus corpos. 'Raio Narval' *Atira um fluxo de narvals para voar em todos os lugares e pousar em inimigos. 'Avalanche de arco-íris' *Possivelmente, cria uma explosão de arco-íris líquido, mas aparece como um mero gotejamento quando a varinha mágica de Star está com energia baixa. 'Raio de arco-íris' *Atira um arco-íris, corações e coelhos alados no alvo. 'Soco de arco-íris' *Cria um arco-íris com um punho no final. Usado para perfurar inimigos. 'Framboesa Panzerfaust' *Lança um míssil mágico que destrói ou explode alvos distantes. 'Canhão cintilante de destruição' *Cria um bazooka que dispara mísseis de vários pontos. 'Tiro explosivo de estrelas' *Atira várias estrelas explosivas. 'Explosão da aranha com um chapéu' *Invoca uma aranha que pode transformar seu chapéu em uma minigun. 'Devastação da margaridas estelares' *Atira um feixe de energia amarelo de margaridas. 'Super Rainbow Dolphin Slap' *Atira uma corrente de golfinhos e estrelas-do-mar. 'Tempestade do super gêiser' *Cria uma explosão de água corrente. 'Super terremoto de morangos' *Cria um raio de morangos 'Bomba de sanguessuga supersônica' *Convoca uma série de sanguessugas que ficam em uma superfície e depois explodem após vários bips curtos. 'Tsunami de Xarope' *Convoca uma maré de xarope de bordo para lavar os inimigos. O tsunami produzido tem uma grande área de efeito. 'Tiara tornado' *Cria uma espécie de tornado cercando alvos com uma pilha de coroas e tiaras. 'Raio borboleta turbo nuclear' *Cria uma explosão de fogo e borboletas em uma determinada área. 'Tempestade de gelo hiper-baixa' *Cria uma explosão de raio gelado que congela inimigos. 'Feitiço sem nome invocador de míssil' *Cria um míssil explosivo da cabeça da varinha usando um sistema de orientação gerado pela aura. 'Mística Alucinação de Jujuba' *Faz com que a pessoa/criatura afetada tenha alucinações (por exemplo, ver rostos nas mãos) e ver gelatina em todos os lugares. Usado para espantar e confundir inimigos. 'Feitiços de Criação' ' 1dfcv s.png|Ondulação de bolha de espuma cintilante 1rthyu.png|Tornado de enxame de abelhas 2asdsaxz.png|Ponte do arco-íris radiante 3regrgrr.png|Raio de fralda arco-íris 4trtrtvcs.png|Armadilha arco-íris 5hgnhhg.png|Casa de dança 6vdvsdvd.png|Gangorra de cristal cintilante 7efwewfe.png|Chuva de fogos de artifício de gatinhos brilhantes 8dbrebrbe.png|Raio de banheira 9gregregre.png|Feitiço de bolha não nomeado 10dqwwqwdqwqd.png|Feitiço de botas não nomeado 12.png|Feitiço de criação de cachorrinhos laser não nomeado 11yjthybgtb.png|Feitiço de criação de aranhas-olho 13.png|Feitiço de bigode não nomeado ' 'Ondulação de bolha de espuma cintilante' *Cria uma banheira de hidromassagem grande em forma de molusco. 'Tornado de enxame de abelhas' *Cria um enxame de abelhas. 'Ponte do arco-íris radiante' *Cria uma ponte de arco-íris. 'Raio de fralda arco-íris' *Magicamente dá ao alvo uma fralda e faz com que flutue. 'Armadilha arco-íris' *Cria uma superfície pegajosa de arco-íris que atua como um mata-moscas. 'Casa de dança' *Cria uma área de dança em determinado local. 'Gangorra de cristal cintilante' *Cria um balanço feito de pedra de cristal. 'Chuva de fogos de artifício de gatinhos brilhantes' *Cria fogos de artifício que explodem em forma de gatinhos. 'Raio de banheira' *Cria uma banheira com patos de borracha. 'Feitiço de bolha não nomeado' *Cria uma bolha de ar ao redor de si. 'Feitiço de botas não nomeado' *Cria um par de botas. 'Feitiço de criação de cachorrinhos laser não nomeado' *Cria um conjunto de cachorros que atiram lasers pelos olhos. 'Feitiço de criação de aranhas-olho' *Cria um grupo de aranhas com um grande olho. Star criou elas ao errar o feitiço " O olho que tudo vê ". 'Feitiço de bigode não nomeado' *Cria um bigode no rosto do alvo. 'Feitiços de alteração física' ' 1h5rgfb.png|De leve na neve tempo congele 1vgbnm,.png|Feitiço de troca relâmpago 1 2asxdcfvgbnhm.png|Feitiço de troca relâmpago 2 3qwertyuiopzxcvghj.png|Portal místico sugador levitato.png|Levitato tksazQQWW.png|Feitiço de telecinese não nomeado ' 'De leve na neve, tempo congele' *Congela o tempo. 'Feitiço de troca relâmpago ' *Teletransporta alvos próximos. 'Portal místico sugador' *Cria um buraco negro em qualquer espaço designado, em cima, no chão ou no ar, e suga tudo nas proximidades. 'Levitato' *levita objetos e seres próximos. 'Feitiço de telecinese não nomeado' *Manipula objetos com a mente. 'Feitiços de transmutação' feitiçp 2.png|tornado de amor do homem magnético feitiço 3.png|Tornado do coração reparador transformar 4.png|Transformação negra radiante transformar 6.png|Returneo Armeus Normalreno transformar 5.png|Feitiço da amizade de verão transformar 7.png|Metamorfose monstruosa 'Tornado de amor do homem magnético' *Transforma um indivíduo em um troll. 'Tornado do coração reparador' *Retorna um ser a sua forma normal 'Transformação negra radiante' *Muda a forma física. 'Returneo Armeus Normalreno' *Cria ou transforma qualquer coisa em um braço normal e operacional. O próprio braço parece ter uma mente própria. ''' Feitiço da amizade de verão *Faz a pessoa/criatura afetada ficar instantaneamente em bom humor e amigável. O efeito varia dependendo das emoções do conjurador. '''Metamorfose Monstruosa *Dá vida a seres inanimados. 'Feitiços das Trevas ' ' trevas 1.png|Feitiço das trevas não nomeado trevas 2.png|O olho que tudo vê trevas 3.png|Feitiço de auto-detonação ' 'Feitiço das trevas não nomeado' *O "feitiço mais sombrio" no arsenal da Rainha Borboleta. Uma explosão de energia escura que tem a capacidade de matar septerianos (por exemplo, Toffee) ou outros seres imortais se atingir o coração, caso acerte outra parte do corpo, essa parte não pode mais ser regenerada, mas vem com o custo de enegrecer a alma do usuário. 'Feitiço de auto-detonação' *Destróia a Varinha Mágica Real, causando sua auto-detonação. 'O Olho que tudo vê' *Um feitiço das trevas com a capacidade de visualizar e interagir com eventos em outros locais. 'Outros' Vitórias notáveis: Derrotas notáveis: Batalhas inconclusivas: Credito da descrição e imagem dos poderes à Star vs the forces of evil wiki Categoria:Posts de blog